Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a gradation voltage generator and a display driving apparatus, and more particularly to a gradation voltage generator for preventing image quality from being degraded even when a driving voltage for a display panel changes and a display driving apparatus including the gradation voltage generator.
A display panel has unique gamma characteristics. A gradation voltage generator generates gradation voltages that reflect the gamma characteristics of the display panel and applies the gradation voltages to a data driver. The data driver selects gradation voltages corresponding to digital data from among the gradation voltages and applies the selected gradation voltages to pixels of the display panel. The brightness of light emitted from the display panel may be determined by a relative value of a panel driving voltage, which is commonly applied to all the pixels of the display panel, and a gradation voltage.